


monochrome

by foryoo



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 09:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18333281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foryoo/pseuds/foryoo
Summary: soulmate au where colors come into your life when you meet your soulmate.





	monochrome

 

the world has never been dull until jiwoo found out about soulmates. it isn’t the aspect of finding her other self or the perfect match —

it is the fact that they have the ability to do such a thing to her sight — to introduce her to how everything should look, how everything should be. had she remained ignorant to the concept, she would have been content with this life — with the black and white, the supposedly normal hues to those who have not yet found that certain person.

but she longed to see the colors.

jiwoo heard stories of the sky — the vivid blue that darkens with time, the hazy pink that scatters about as an aftermath of a storm.

there is a contemplation of whether it is truly real; she cannot fathom the idea of being able to witness such a wondrous sight like that and the mere thought brings yearning and the need to find her soulmate.

all that's seen are those two colors and the grey in between; the desire for more is never-ending.

she wonders if she will ever find them.

 

it’s another year at hanlim. this is her final one and there is always the musing of whether anything will change — the days pass quickly and before she knows it, she will be graduating. there’s this expectation that something will happen — something that will be memorable and remain in her heart years later. but jiwoo doesn’t like keeping her hopes up; she doesn’t like imagining that she’ll find her soulmate here. the chances are pretty slim and the acceptance that it won’t likely happen comes reluctantly.

it’s time for her next class and jiwoo never fails to notice how much the student body grows within each year; students crowd the hallways, bits and pieces of conversations heard. her eyes scan the schedule before looking up at the others that surround; some of them are too close for comfort and some are barely recognizable. her gaze does not linger on anyone for too long and before she knows it —

her breath hitches and she wonders if she’s dreaming. she wonders if her imagination has run amuck.

it’s a flash — a flicker of unfamiliarity when the color first surfaces. it’s like the paintings — the colors come one by one, covering the canvas inch by inch. it’s all too overwhelming yet exhilaration fills her whole — she blinks over and over again, her brows knitting together in attempt to process what she’s seeing.

jiwoo looks out the window and she can’t help the laugh of disbelief that leaves her lips —

this is what they were talking about, isn’t it?

this is what the world is supposed to look like — so bright, so full of life.

but she got too caught up in fascination — her smile falters and a worried countenance appears. her soulmate — how could she have forgotten? desperation comes when she searches the crowd again, but everyone is moving too fast and all at once — where did they go?

she can’t miss them — she can’t miss her soulmate. they are the very reason why she can even see this now; she needs to thank them.

but class is starting soon, and the students begin to rush; she looks where her eyes last went before the all the colors came flooding in, but there is no one even vaguely familiar, even if she had seen them for only few seconds.

jiwoo lost her soulmate the moment she found them.

 

a week later and jiwoo have yet to find normality in colors. her head tilts and puzzlement decorate her features.

“oh wow. your hair is...actually grey.”

It is not the brightest thing to say to someone, especially if it is the very first time they have supposedly met, but —

the girl just smiles.

and that’s how she met jungeun.

 

she’s become one of her closest friends. the one who will always comfort jiwoo, the one who can easily tell when something is wrong — it all comes naturally to her and jiwoo will always be stunned to know that there is someone so wonderful in her life.

“don’t you want to meet them?”

jungeun can’t find her soulmate, either. but it’s strange — when she speaks of it, there is no distress, no worries — no burden of thanking the one who gave her the colors of the world. she doesn’t know the entirety of her story; the discovery of one’s soulmate is not always an open book. jiwoo knows of those who easily tell of the encounter, although there are those who simply smile and keep to themselves about it. jungeun only said that she found them recently — in a place she never imagined.

“i do,” she says with a shrug, “but soulmates are meant to be, right?”

jiwoo nods. her lips curl and jungeun continues.

“so i might have lost them, but if it’s meant to be, then i’ll find them again.”

jiwoo mused over the words and jungeun laughs at the amount of concentration her face holds.

“why?” she asks, nudging jiwoo with her elbow. “are you my soulmate?”

jiwoo laughs with her —

but a part of her wishes she was.

 

jiwoo always finds herself watching the sunset now. the pink and orange hues that adorn the sky, the array of clouds — there will always be a certain brilliance in it. the park is empty with only the sound of the swing resonating throughout — the faint noise of footsteps brings awareness and her gaze tears away from the sight just to see the familiar figure.

“always know where to find you.”

jungeun knows her too well. the vacant swing beside jiwoo becomes occupied by the other; she lets out a long sigh of contentment and stretches her legs out. it’s become a daily routine; jungeun shows up and jiwoo sits in silence, just taking in the colors.

jungeun thinks jiwoo is more beautiful than the sky — blue, pink, orange, black or white — it doesn’t matter.

“i hope my soulmate is okay.” jiwoo’s words are spoken gently, and jungeun knows she is talking more to herself than to her; so jungeun listens and clings to everything said, nonetheless. “i hope that wherever they are, they’re happy.”

jiwoo never noticed how jungeun stares at her in that very moment — with such tenderness and genuine reverence. jungeun almost wishes for jiwoo to look at her and realize, but she knows that there is someone out there for her.

and there is someone out there for jiwoo.

someone else.

so jungeun smiles and she looks at the sky with jiwoo.

“i hope so, too.”

 


End file.
